Die Omega-Direktive
Die Voyager trifft auf ein Phänomen, welches den gesamten Delta-Quadranten gefährdet. Zusammenfassung Teaser Seven of Nine steht in ihrem Borg-Alkoven. Um 6:00 wird sie geweckt und beginnt den Tag mit einem persönlichen Logbucheintrag. thumb|left|Kal-toh - Harry ist am gewinnen thumb|left|Omegawarnung auf allen Schirmen Harry Kim spielt mit Tuvok kal-toh im Kasino und glaubt sich einer Lösung nahe und will keine Tipps von Tuvok. Seven tritt ein und will wissen ob Harry bereit ist. Dieser stellt fest, dass sie die ganze Nacht gespielt haben und er beinahe süchtig nach diesem Spiel ist. Tuvok weist ihn darauf hin, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen muss und er bereit ist die Aufgabe zu akzeptieren. Doch Harry ist dazu nicht bereit, es ist überzeugt Tuvok heute schlagen zu können. Während Harry überlegt, nimmt ihm Seven einfach das Stäbchen aus der Hand, legt es auf und – kal-toh! Harry ist leicht genervt und will wissen ob es etwas gibt was die Borg nicht können. Auf seinen Gedanken hin gibt sie zu der wohl intelligentesten menschliches Wesen zu sein. Da erzittert die ''Voyager'' und geht unter Warp. Als Tom Paris überprüfen will warum erscheint auf allen Bildschirmen das griechische Omega-Symbol und Commander Chakotays Zugangscode ist ungültig. Er will Harry informieren, damit dieser die Quelle ermittelt, doch in diesem Moment betritt Captain Janeway die Brücke und verkündet, dass sie sich darum kümmert. Sie gibt einige Daten ein und alles scheint wieder zu funktionieren. Sie befiehlt, dass alle Daten der Partikelwelle in ihr Büro überstellt werden und die Position gehalten werden muss, weitere Befehle werden folgen. Sie geht in ihr Büro und lässt alle irritiert zurück. Akt I - Die Direktive thumb|left|Seven weiß alles über Omega Captain Janeway verriegelt ihr Büro und nimmt Zugang auf geschützte Datei Omega eins. Der Computer zeigt ihr den Punkt an bei dem das Omegaphänomen erkannt worden ist und gibt die Anweisung die Omega-Direktive auszuführen. Sie schaut sich die Daten näher an Commander Chakotay informiert die Crew, dass es eine streng geheime Mission ist und nur die notwendigsten Daten weiter gegeben werden. B'Elanna Torres erhält Modifikationen für ein Multiphasenschild um den Warpkern. Tom muss ein Shuttle modifizieren und Seven soll sich bei Captain melden und tut dies auch. Captain Janeway will wissen, was sie über die Omega-Direktive weiß und Seven bestätigt, dass sie die gleichen Informationen wie der Captain hat, da bereits einzelnen Captain assimiliert worden sind. Seven möchte wissen, ob sie beabsichtigt die Direktive auszuführen, als der Captain mit Ja antwortet, will Seven ihr nicht helfen, das Molekül zu zerstören, denn es solle nutzbar gemacht werden. Sie erläutert die Methode der Borg es zu stabilisieren. Dabei kamen allerdings auch 600.000 Borg-Drohnen ums Leben. Captain Janeway ist nicht bereit das Risiko für ihr Leben und für die Stabilität des ganzen Quadranten einzugehen. Ihrer Meinung nach muss man manchmal die Angst akzeptieren. Schließlich willige Seven ein zu helfen, denn es liegt ihr daran Omega aus der Nähe zu sehen, denn für die Borg repräsentiert es die Vollkommenheit und diese gilt es zu verstehen. Bei näherer Untersuchung stellt sich heraus, dass es sich nicht zur um ein Omega-Molekül handelt, sondern um mehrere hundert und damit scheitert das Projekt einer Shuttlemission die Captain Janeway und Seven alleine durchführen. Harry und Tuvok modifizieren einen Torpedo und Harry stellt sich viele Fragen, doch auch Tuvok hat keine Ahnung was hier vorgeht. Harry gibt auch noch einige Gerüchte und Theorien der Crew zu besten, doch Tuvok beteiligt sich nicht daran. Akt II - Modifizierung der Direktive thumb|Weitergabe geheimer Informationen Captain Janeway informiert Chakotay so gut wie möglich und gibt ihm den Befehl, zu fliehen, wenn eine Subraumexplosion angezeigt wird. Doch Chakotay ist nicht bereit dies einfach so auszuführen. Er redet ihr ins Gewissen, gibt zu bedenken, dass mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg besteht, wenn alle zusammenarbeiten. Nach einigem Überlegen ist sie bereit es miteinander zu versuchen. Die Führungscrew wird zusammengerufen, alle werden auf Schweigen verpflichtet und über die Direktive informiert. Einen Physiker der Sternenflotte gelange es Omega künstlich herzustellen, doch es gab eine Explosion. Das Omega ist eine Substanz, die über eine so hohe Energie verfügt, dass von ihr der Subraum zerstört wird und bei einer Kettenreaktion ein ganzer Quadrant mit Subraumspalten verseucht wird. Ein Warpflug ist nicht mehr möglich. thumb|Am Ort der Katastrophe thumb|Bergung von Omega Seven hat eine Harmonikresonanzkammer entwickelt, nach dem Vorbild der Borg entwickelt, um Omega zu stabilisieren. Captain Janeway ist darüber nicht begeistert, denn Seven sollte an dem Torpedo arbeiten. Seven ist es aber gelungen, die Kammer so umzubauen, dass die Bindungen von Omega aufgelöst werden können. Der Captain hilft Seven auf dessen „Bitte“ bei den Berechnungen und unterhalten sich nebenbei über Omega. Vor 229 Jahren wurde Omega durch Assimilation von den Borg entdeckt und durch 13 Spezies bestätigt. In der Sternenflotte gibt es die Theorie, dass Omega die primäre Quelle für den Urknall war. Seven tut dies als Schöpfungsmythos ab. Der Captain macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Überzeugung der Borg, dass Omega perfekt sei, auch schon eher einem Glauben gleicht, als einer Theorie. Seven bekommt die Aussicht über den Bau der Kammer und kann über alle Ressourcen verfügen. An der Quelle der Moleküle angekommen, wird eine Präwarpzivilisation gefunden. Auf einem der Monde ist ein Bauwerk, es scheint die Quelle von Omega zu sein. Es gibt noch Lebenszeichen. Captain Janeway stellt ein Außenteam zusammen und geht hinunter. Einer der Wissenschaftler zeigt ihnen die primäre Testkammer in der Omega die Explosion überstanden haben müssen. Als sie die Türe mit den Phasern aufgeschnitten haben, sehen sie Omega. Die Menge der Omega-Partikel würde ausreichen, um den Subraum des halben Quadranten auszulöschen und so Warp-Reisen unmöglich zu machen. Tuvok findet es bedauerlich, Omega nicht näher untersuchen zu können. Doch Captain Janeway ist der Meinung dass es Grenzen gibt, die nicht überschritten werden sollen und hier ist solch eine Grenze – bei aller wissenschaftlicher Neugier. Seven teilt die Crew nach einem kleinen Borg-Kollektiv ein und weist ihnen allen Nummern und spezifische Aufgaben zu. Harry hält sich nicht an Sevens Vorschriften und kommt mit ihr in Streit und wird degradiert zu „two of ten“. Er beschwert sich bei Chakotay, aber ohne Erfolg – er solle sich anpassen. Seven will mit dem Wissenschaftler sprechen. Widerwillig lässt der Doktor es zu. Sie bekommt wichtige Informationen von ihm erklärt ihm aber auch, dass die Moleküle vernichtet werden. Er ist verzweifelt, weil es die letze Chance für sein Volk ist. Seven wird aus der Krankenstation geworfen. Akt III - Ausführung des Plans thumb|Seven beobachtet Omega Seven informiert Chakotay, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat Omega zu stabilisieren und sie zeigt es ihm. Er ist skeptisch und will es nicht aufgrund einer Simulation zulassen. Sie bitte ihn weiter machen zu dürfen. Chakotay will wissen, warum ihr dies so wichtig ist. Die Borg waren bestrebt das Omega Partikel 010 um jeden Preis zu assimilieren, denn es ist Perfektion und funktioniert wie die Borg - unzählige Partikel funktionieren wie eins. Obwohl Seven nicht mehr Borg ist, ist ihr Bestreben nach Perfektion ungebrochen. Zwei Schiffe sind auf Abfangkurs und die Aktion muss schnell durchgeführt werden. Das Omega Partikel wird in die Kammer gebeamt und die Voyager flieht. Captain Janeway wird über Sevens Bemühungen informiert, als sie im Frachtraum ankommt sind bereits 11% vernichtet, aber Seven bittet wieder den Rest stabilisieren zu dürfen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gibt Seven nach und arbeitet an der Zerstörung weiter. Die fremden Schiffe eröffnen das Feuer und als 72% der Moleküle zerstört wurden, beginnt der Dekompressioncountdown des Frachtraums. Doch gerade in diesem Moment stabilisiert sich das Omega Partikel und Seven schaut fasziniert zu. Captain Janeway und Seven verlassen den Frachtraum im letzen Moment bevor dieser dekomprimiert wird. Mit einem gravimetrischen Torpedos wird die Gefahr eliminiert. Es ist kein Omega-Partikel mehr vorhanden. Epilog thumb|Seven erforscht ihre Erfahrungen Seven sieht zu einem Kreuz hoch, als Captain Janeway sie anspricht, dass Leonardo da Vinci keine Besucher nach Mitternacht mag. Seven hat es gemerkt und ihn deaktiviert. Sie erklärt, dem Captain, dass sie hier her kam um die religiösen Motive anzuschauen. Sie möchte besser verstehen, was sie empfunden hat als sie plötzlich das stabile Omega gesehen hat. Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie macht sich Gedanken ob es falsch war solche Momente der Klarheit als trivial einzustufen. Captain Janeway meint, sie habe wohl gerade ihre erste spirituelle Erfahrung gemacht. Hintergrundinformationen *In ihrem Logbucheintrag gibt Seven of Nine die Sternzeit mit 15781.2 an, obwohl diese eigentlich 51781.2 lauten müsste. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:The Omega Directive (episode) es:The Omega Directive fr:The Omega Directive nl:The Omega Directive Omega Direktive, Die